


Constantly, Consistently, Continually, You.

by peachesandcream007



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandcream007/pseuds/peachesandcream007
Summary: My heart had been constantly yearning for you, it had been consistently beating for you. And I am continually falling for you.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Constantly, Consistently, Continually, You.

"Let's talk"  
I told my longtime boyfriend over the phone the very second he received my call. We have not been in speaking terms for two weeks now since I got home from my high-school reunion getaway in Maldives.  
I was just sharing my experience on the beautiful place and telling him how I met my ex during my four day stay in Maldives. He got so angry and went out of our apartment unannounced and he have never been inside our apartment for two weeks now.  
I have tried to reach out to him but to my dismay, he was so angry and jealous that he won't even listen to my explanation. He had been avoiding me, and I think it's about time for us to talk.  
"We're talking, Jae."  
Taeyong bluntly said. I sighed and told him we needed to personally talk to set our indifferences, though I know he was protesting, it was way too obvious in his voice, he asked me where should we meet. I told him I have already texted him the place to go to. It was a restaurant three streets away from our shared apartment, he arrived oh so dashingly pretty for my eyes around 9 in the evening. He sat infront of me as I ordered the usual dinner we have. After dinner, I saw him crossed his arms and asked me,  
"So what do you want to talk about?"  
"Let's stop this, Yong."  
I said then he asked sounding a little sad,  
"Are you breaking up with me?"  
I deeply sighed. I looked at him, he was so stunning. I have been deeply inlove with the man infront of me. And I can't get enough of him. I was lost in my own thoughts when Taeyong had asked me again,  
"Are we talking right now because we're breaking up since you fall inlove with someone else?  
"Yong listen, I just want us to stop being--"  
"Jung Jaehyun! I am asking you why!"  
Taeyong strongly cut my sentence. I held his hands. It was shaking. I held it close to my lips and sweetly kissed it and slowly, ever so slowly, I started talking in my low baritone that he likes so much making him look bewildered and confused of what I am saying.  
"My heart had been constantly yearning for you, it had been consistently beating for you. And I am continually falling for you--"  
"Then why are you insisting for us to stop?"  
He asked, tears forming in his eyes. I smiled and said,  
"I want us to stop being boyfriends. Let's level it up. Spend each sunset with me. Stay with me til the end. Marry me, Lee Taeyong."  
Taeyong bit his lips as I slip a ring on his finger as he sweetly said,  
"Yes, Jung Jaehyun. Every sunset with you. I'll be with you til the end."  
And that night, we seal it with a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing on this site. ☺️  
> I hope y'all like it.


End file.
